Reuniting Family
by Losa136
Summary: Amari Shepard isn't your typical human. In fact she isn't human at all, well not completely. Journey through ME2 where everything isn't as it seems. Starts after everybody's loyalty missions, except Jack's is done and before the Reaper IFF mission. Rated M for language, and the occasional girl/girl scene. Don't like don't read. Fem!shep/Tevos, Jack/Ashley, and others. OC's are mine
1. Finally Found Her

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, if I did ME3 would have had a better ending. I do own the OC's that will be appearing in this story. It is rated M of Language and the occasional smut scene between two women. If you don't like that then you might as well go back now, because I don't care what you think about, this is my story, so *sticks out tongue*. To those who read this and like please read and review.

A/N: This story starts after all the Loyalty Missions but Jack's are done and Before the Reaper IFF is retrieved.

Losa136

Chapter 1: Finally Found Her.

 _It's begins as it always does. I'm there in the middle of open space, drifting waiting to fall unconscious from the lack of air. Then I hear it, see it again, I'm back at the place where we last saw you. I watch as they carry you down the hallway with me running after them but no matter how fast I run, they still climb into that shuttle and take you away from us. I hear you cry out reaching out of me, and my baby sister crying in my arms as I'm running. In the end it doesn't matter you're in the shuttle, kidnapped, stolen from your mother's arms. I scream out "I'll find you Jack, I swear by the Goddess that I will find you. I love you Jack." then I feel myself get pulled in by the nearby planet._ _I wake up as I collide with the planet's surface._

I jump awake gasping for breath, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look to the side and see black and white fabric. Looking up I see it's my XO Miranda Lawson, her eyes filled with worry about my nightmare. I slowly raise my hand to cover hers. My breathing has slowed finally just by the simple touch she was giving me, this small amount of comfort. I squeezed her hand gently before returning mine to my lap, she squeezes my shoulder in return and sits down by my legs so that she was facing me. "Was it that dream again?" she asks soothingly in her aussie accent. I sigh and nod, looking at her silently. She nods and runs her hand through my sweat-soaked hair.

"How long until we get to Pragia?" I ask hoarsely.

"In another five hours." She replies.

I sigh again, I have only gotten five hours of sleep, don't get me wrong that was enough but it wasn't restful at all. "What was it you needed?" I ask.

"I got the results back from that test we ran and..."

"And, what?"

"It was a match."

"But, I feel there's a but."

She wrings her hands, she only does this when she's afraid to tell me something. I place my hands over hers stilling them. "Miri just tell me."

"They, Cerberus, altered her DNA. They put Ardi-Yakshi DNA into it."

Scowling I ask "Whose?"

"Morinth's."

I gasped and swore under my breath, "Are you absolutely sure?" she nodded.

"Shit. We will have to tell Samara. There is no way I'm keeping this from her." Miranda sighed but agreed. I spoke again, "I had hoped I wouldn't have to bring them into this but Rila and Falere will need to know about this as well. Damnmit!"

Miranda could see I was getting upset so she reached around to the back of my head, to the base of my skull where my abnormality is hidden by my hair and strokes it. Instantly it turns me into a puddle of goo, damn her for finding that spot when we were kids. "Calm down Amari, it will be all right." she says quietly as she continues to stroke my weak spot.

"You suck." I mumble childishly. She giggles at that, but laughs when I pout. I smile when she laughs, she knows I can't stay mad at her as she lets me go. My smile turns serious and she stops falling silent again. "I'm going to tear TIM to pieces when I find him. You know that, right?" she nods solemnly. I sigh and get out of bed, I walk over to my closet and grab my uniform with disgust. I turn to Miranda and see that her eyes begin to water. Dropping my clothes I wrap my arms around her neck as she begins it sob into my covered stomach. My fingers run through her long raven hair and up and down her back as my shirt catches her tears. An hour later she slowly stops sobbing but the tears are still falling. She leans back and I bend down to place a kiss on her head before releasing her from my embrace.

"I can't believe he allowed this to happen, I will be right beside you when you take him down." she says determinedly. I nod and hand her some tissues to blow her nose and wipe away the rest of her tears.

Picking up my clothes from where I dropped them, I said, "I'm going to take a shower I will meet you in the conference room in an hour." she nods as she gets up to leave, "Miri?" she turns, "Thank you. For everything." she nods and walks out the door. I sigh once more and rub my forehead as I walk to my bathroom. Some time later I walk out dressed and ready to get this over with. Grabbing my Omni-tool, I sent a message to Falere telling her to wait for my call because there was something I needed to talk to her, her sister, and my grandmother about. She replied that she would and asked if it was something to worry about. I told her maybe but that I didn't know. She said okay and that she would inform them as well. I head out to the elevator and down to the CIC, once there I made my way to the conference room through the armory. When I got there, I saw Miranda, Jack, Samara, and Kasumi waiting.

"Okay since everyone is here let's get down to business, EDI bring up the layout of the facility." The middle of the table lit up showing the floor plan of the Teltin facility. "We will land here on the pad and make our way through the front entrance, after that all of us but Kasumi will make our way to Jack's cell, place the bomb, and rendezvous back at the shuttle. Kasumi, I want you to cloak and make your way to the projects director's office to retrieve any and all the data it may contain. Then report back to the shuttle and wait if you get there before we do." I finished. "Does everyone understand the plan." they nodded, "Alright dismissed."  
I watched everyone walk out but I call out to Kasumi to stay for a few more minutes. She stopped, turned around and walked back to me.

"What's up Shep?" she asked.

"I need you find something while you're collecting that data." she nodded. I brought up a picture of a locket."This locket is special, I need you find it and bring it back to me."

"What is in it?"

"It's much like your greybox and it stores memories with data encrypted into them."

"Alright Shep, I'll look for it."

"Thank you Kasumi."

"No problem Commander." she replied as she left. I returned to my quarters to change into my armor then headed back to the armory and grabbed my weapons, a Black Widow sniper rifle, my favorite assault rifle, a Predator pistol, and the Collect beam heavy weapon. Once I place them on their proper clips, I made my way down to cargo hold and to the shuttle. Miranda was the first to arrive, followed by Samara and Kasumi, then finally Jack. We climbed into the Kodiak, and when Joker gave the all clear I felt the shuttle begin making its way planetside.


	2. Deploying the Big F-ing Bomb

Chapter 2:Deploying the Big F-ing Bomb

The shuttle shudders from the rain and wind as we fly above the jungle planet, in the window I see the building and watch as Jack tenses. "See the landing pad, had to be on the roof, or the plants would over run it in a few hours."

"Shepard, I picking up thermal signatures everywhere, except at your landing zone." EDI reported.

"Something is distorting the sensors."

"This was a secret Cerberus facility." Miranda said.

"Yeah, built their equipment to last. Assholes. It was a mistake coming back here Shepard."

"Get ahold of yourself. It'll be okay."

"I'm fine. Okay. Let's get on the ground."

The shuttle slowly descends to the ground and the five of us exited. We ran off the platform to get out of the rain faster. We entered a room full of empty crates, Jack said this is where they brought the kids in. Miranda and I look at each other snarling in disgust, I hear something in the next room and it's a recorded message from a guard. Turning it off Miranda commented that they must've gone rogue, and Jack replied that they didn't say what they were doing. I look over at Kasumi and nodded, which she returned and disappeared. "Come on everyone, let's go." I ordered.

It was quiet, too quiet, and with my luck something was bound to go wrong. Of course it did, and it happened after we entered the morgue. We were attacked by a bunch of vorcha and a krogan, great Blood Pack, fuck my life. Luckily between us four biotics it was quick work. Once they were all dead we looked around, Samara had bowed her head, and I could see her hands shaking. "Samara, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. How can people do this to their young, how could he allow this to happen?" She replied, her fists clenched tight. I walk over to her and rest my hand on her shoulder.

"I don't Samara, but I can tell you, he will not live long enough to regret it. So calm yourself, we still got a bomb to set up." she breathed deeply and nodded. I nod back and walk to the door. We kill more vorcha and a couple varren, when we come across another message.

"He's wrong, I started the riot."

"There may have been something going on that you didn't see."

"The guards attacked me, the kids, hell the automated systems attacked me. That doesn't leave a lot for interpretation."

I just nodded and we moved on, we entered a room that seemed to be a lab, with two more messages that we able to hear. When they mentioned Ascension Jack commented on it. I explained to her that it was an Alliance school for biotic kids. We pressed on until we came across three krogan and a couple of vocha, the bigger krogan was on the comm talking to someone named Aresh. I tried to talk to him, but suddenly I smelt something and it caused my head to feel like it was on fire. I clutched my hands on my head and screamed. "Ari, what's wrong?" Miranda yelled, as she watched me lose control of myself. It was Ardi-Yakshi pheromones, and a lot of it, I start clawing of my chest piece. My fingers are burning I have to get out of my armour, "Ari?" Miranda yelled.

I look at her, "You have to get everyone back, this place is doused with pheromones, I can't hold her in."

"What are you talking about, what pheromones?" Jack asked.

"Ardi-Yakshi." I growled as I felt my short hair start defying gravity. I finally got the top half of my armour and under shirt off leaving me in my special bra, which was a specially designed band of fabric that changed when I did, so it wouldn't rip. My nails start to extend into claws and my eyes begin to water, telling me that they're going completely black.

"Jack, Samara go back through the door slowly, it's best that we get out of her way."

"What's happening to her?" I hear Samara ask, as Miranda guides back through the door.

"I'll explain later, just keep quiet and stay as still as possible." Miranda said, she and Jack were on the right side of the door, while Samara took the left. I felt a barrier erect behind my kneeling body. A few minutes later the pain stops and I look at the krogan with an evil grin. He looked like he was going to piss himself as he sensed my darker aura fill the room. Quicker than he could make an order I had a vorcha in each hand squeezing harder and harder, until both of their heads popped off. Then I sent out two warps at the two krogan warriors that hits them so hard that one hit the wall behind him and exploded into nothing but a pile of mutilated flesh and armour, while the other was sent into the window and out into the jungle below. The only one left was the big guy, taunting him I raised my hand, palm facing myself in the universal sign of 'Bring it on'. He growled at me and charged at me, sidestepping him, I watched as he ran into the barrier and bounce off it like it was a rubber wall. Roaring as he turned around he tried to send his own warp at me, expecting me to dodge it, but to his horror I caught in my clawed hands and made it disappear. Then before he could react I charged at him, I dug my claws into his neck and with all my strength I tore his head from his body with a roar of my own. Dropping his head I looked at the barrier, looking at my crew, I could see the horror on old Samara's face, Jack had a demented look of glee, and Miranda hadn't even watched as she making something. It was a mask, probably for me to put on so I can change back.

I walked up to the barrier and waited for her to notice me, she turned around and made a small hole in the barrier, throwing the mask through and sealed it once more. Kneeling I picked it up and placed it over my mouth and nose, I sat down with my legs crossed in a meditative pose taking long deep breaths. Without the constant assault of the pheromones I could guide my other self back into her part of my mind. Slowly I watched as my claws shrank back into my pale white and deep blue hands. Then my hair danced its way flat against my head, and my skin changed from its scaly appearance to smooth human skin. I tilted my head side to side making it pop as I stood and put my armour back on using my shirt to clean off the blood. When I was finished Miranda released the barrier and slowly made her way to my side. I turned to look at her calculating gaze, she nodded and turned to the others and nodded again. Samara and Jack slowly made their way to us, cautious of me. "It's okay, guys. I'm back to normal, or well my normal anyways."

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked.

"I tell the both of you later, let's go put that bomb in your cell." I replied quietly. They let it drop as we walked through the other door and finally to Jack's cell. I hear something get knocked over and Jack drew out her pistol.

"Alright, come out we know you're here." A man with a beard a civilian cloths step from behind the desk. "Who the hell are you?" Jack asked.

"My name is Aresh and your braking into my home. I know you Subject Zero."

"My name is Jack, and how do you know me?"

"We all knew your face Jack, they inflicted horrors on us so their experiments wouldn't kill you." We continue talking to him until he said he was restarting Teltin. Jack knocked him over and pointed her gun at his head. I convinced her to let him go.

"Let me look around for a moment?" Jack asked and I signaled for Miranda and Samara to wait outside the room.

I heard an alert on my omni-tool, looking down it was a message from Kasumi tell me that she found what I was looking for. Sending her a thank you, I closed my omni-tool. I looked up and Jack looked back at me, she looks so much like her mother, my aunt, that it nearly brings tears to my eyes, but I was able to force them back. "I'm done Shepard let's place the bomb and get out of here." I nodded and signaled Miranda to bring the bomb. The four of us guided it to the center of the cell then made our way back to the shuttle where Kasumi waited for us inside. I hand the detonator to Jack after we take off, after twenty minutes she starts flipping the cover up and down, up and down. Ten minutes later I look at her and she looks back as she flips it open and hits the button, I nod and bang on the door telling the pilot to go faster. We hear the explosion as the shockwave heads straight for us. I can see the glow of it in the window, then the Kodiak shudders from the shock wave jostling us in our seats. I help Miranda back into her seat and Samara helps Kasumi back into hers. Jack adjusts more comfortably in her seat and we head back to the Normandy.

 **Hey all Losa here, thanks for reading. Please review and comment.**

 **Up next the reveal to Jack and Samara.**

 **Love you all so much,**

 **Losa136**


	3. Jack Shepard!

Chapter 3: Jack Shepard!

We were pulling into the cargo hold when I felt something was stiffing my muscles. "Miranda, I can't move my legs."

"What?"

"I can't move, it feels like weights are tied to them."

"Has this happened before?" she asked. I closed my eyes to sort my memories, the last time something similar happened when I was on Elysium. It wasn't to this degree but at that time I had willingly let my other half take over, whereas this time she was forced out and she wasn't happy. I start to go deeper into my mind when I start to pull myself back. My other self looks at me from her space in my mind and nods, telling me to get somewhere else before trying to comfort her. I open my eyes and look at Miri.

"The last time something like this had happened was when I was on Elysium doing the blitz. Except that time I let her out..."

"And this time she was forced to come out." Miranda finished. I nodded which she returned, before she leaned down to start removing my armor.

"Hey, what are you fucking doing Cheerleader?" Jack yelled.

Miranda snapped up dropping my chest plate to the ground. She turned to Jack with a frown, "Jack, I have to get her up to her cabin quickly so she can recenter herself. I need to remove her bulky armor to do that. So why don't you shut up and take a shower, cool down, and eat. I will call you and Samara later to go over everything." Turning to Kasumi, "Miss. Goto could you take what data you could salvage and work with Miss. Zorah to clean it up. I'm sending old Cerberus ciphers to your Omni-tool."

Kasumi nodded, cloaked, and left. Jack growled and stomped over to the elevator, Samara just bowed slightly and followed behind Jack. Miranda sighed and mumbled under her breath while she returned to freeing me from my armor. I just smiled and sat quietly, letting her do so. When she finally freed my right foot from my boot she reached into one of the many discrete pockets of her catsuit, and pulled out one of my gloves and placed it over the blue hand. For most people I meet they think something happened to that hand and that's why I always wear a glove on just that hand, that's not the case, beside hiding that fact that my hand looks like an asiri's, it can be used as a link from a person's mind to my own. She looked down at me after she stood up from the floor, the was a calculating look in her eye, I looked at her questionly. "I suppose biotics would be a bad idea, wouldn't they?" she asked. I nodded.

"Grunt will you come down here and help me?" Miranda spoke into her radio.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second." He replied.

Indeed a few seconds later my krogan 'son' walked over to Miranda and I. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I need you to carry Shepard up to her cabin. Her other side came out and her body is going into lockdown." He nodded and gently scooped me into his arms. With some of my remaining strength I patted the side of his face. He looked down at me and nuzzled the hair at the top of my head. Once the three of us got into the elevator Miranda pushed the button to my private quarters.

Slowly Grunt carried me over to my bed, then carefully set me atop the blankets. Miranda walked into my bathroom, most likely to get a wet wash rag to help me get the blood out of my hair. Grunt went to my couch to get out of her way, but watched me with worried eyes. "Don't worry Grunt, I'll be okay. I just need to go into my head and sort myself out. I'll be fine in a few minutes." I assured him. He nodded and I closed my eyes, just as Miranda came back with the cloth.

Inside Shepard's head

Entering my mind-space I see my other half holding onto the door way that lead to her part of my mind. Running over to her I catch her just as she starts to collapse. No words are needed to be said as I throw her arm over my shoulders and slowly walk into her space. Her eyes are still black pits and as she holds a clawed hand to her head. I get to our cushions that are placed on the ground side by side. As one we lower ourselves onto them, I hear ' _What the fuck happened?_ '

' **We knew that Morinth was there, we just didn't think her pheromones had doused that place so much that it literally seeped into the walls and stayed intact for all these years it had been abandoned.** "

" _I know but still, to affect us like that..._ "

" **I know, I wasn't expecting it either. What needs to be done to get us back into harmony.** "

" _I think just a joint meditation will do._ " I nodded as both of us got into position, where we faced each other, clasped our hands together and focused our biotics into a ball between our clasped hands and our eyes went pure white.

Outside Shepard's mind

Miranda gently wiped Amari's scalp to get rid of most of the blood that was slowing clumping up. Watching her as she did so, she was surprised when Shepard's eyes flashed open and that they were pure white, then Amari's hands rose up and formed a ball inbetween them like she had seen Samara do. Grunt lumbered over, worry could be seen on his face. "Don't worry Grunt, she's just meditating. She should be done in a minute." Miranda said as she continued to clean Shepard's hair. He nodded and went back to his seat.

The both of them turned when they heard the door open, Kasumi walked in slowly fiddling with something in her hands. "Yes Miss. Goto, what do you need?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing, Shep asked me to keep a lookout for this." She replied as she held up a small chain necklace with a medium sized pendent, that was only slightly larger than a dog-tag and it was the same shape. "I had forgotten to give it to her before we got on the shuddle. I noticed there is some damage to the side, like someone tried to open it." Kasumi walked to Miranda's side and placed it into Miranda's open palm. "I need to get back to Tali and sort out that data, it's not a lot as most of it was corrupted over the years that hell was abandoned."

Miranda nodded and Kasumi left. She looked at the pendent stoking it with her thumb, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes. It wasn't just saddness she felt, but releif that after two decades of searching, it was finally coming to an end. She stood with the rag and took it to the bathroom, to rinse it out and hung it over the side. Grunt watched on as she moved. He could tell something was going on but he didn't know how to ask.

Miranda looked over to the young krogan, and could see the question in his eyes. She sighed, "This necklace belongs to Amari's cousin. She was kidnapped over twenty years ago." She explained, " You'll know the rest when she wakes up again." She was going to say more when Shepard sat up and the door to the cabin rushed open again, this time it was Jack and Samara standing there.

Return to Shepard's Pov

"Ow, my fucking head!" I exclaimed as I brought my gloved hand to my forehead. I can feel the crustyness of blood through my glove and I grimace at the feel. Finally looking up I see Jack and Samara, both standing at the steps, while Miri and Grunt are on the couch.

"Okay Shepard, what the fuck is going on?" Jack asked.

I slowly push myself off my bed, sticking my arms out to catch myself, just in case. I turned toward them and walked over, or tried as my legs gave out on me. Luckily I was able to shift my weight so I could land back on my bed. "Okay, walking is a bad idea." I shifted myself until I sat at the bottom of the bed. Miri walked over to me and placed something into my hand. Looking down I see it's a necklace, the one I had Kasumi look for. I gestured for Jack to come closer, when she did I held out my hand, "Give me your hand, Jack."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Just give me your hand." I replied. She huffed but gave me her hand. With the pendent I slide the secret panel down to reveal a fingerprint scanner. I pressed to her index finger gently, and heard a vi speak.

"Print accepted, Hello Jennifer." it said in a monotone voice. Then the locket popped open, I placed it in Jack's palm.

"What is this?" she asked.

"That Jack, is proof for Miri and I that we finally found what we were searching for, for the last twenty years."

"What?"

"My cousin was kidnapped twenty years ago, when my aunt had taken her to the clinic for a routine check-up. I had gone along with them because my little sister was constantly sneezing." I can feel my eyes burn with tears, "They stole you from us, and I couldn't stop them. Miranda had just joined them, for protection, I told her and she was pissed. She has been helping me ever since."

"So, you mean...?" Jack asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, your full name is Jennifer Jackson Shepard. My cousin."

Jack sat down beside me in shock.

* * *

 **Well there you go. Reviews and Comments make the world go round.**

 **Losa136**


End file.
